


The Incredible Stiles Stilinski (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anti-McCall Pack, Anti-Scott, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slash, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles tuvo que irse para entrenar su chispa. Conoce a la manada Hale y tiene una conexión no solo con Talia, sino más aún con su precioso hijo Derek. Nunca esperó volver a Beacon Hills como parte de otra manada, y destronar a Alfa Verdadero, que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos. Un amigo que le robó a su padre, la única familia que le quedaba.





	The Incredible Stiles Stilinski (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Incredible Stiles Stilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870002) by [wereleopard58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58). 



> Gracias gracias a wereleopard58 por crear esta historia y por supuesto dejarmela traducir, me encantooo!!!
> 
> Stiles en estado puro!!!

"No tenemos otra opción. Es hora de que hablemos con el Alfa Hale. El Alfa Verdadero y su manada ya no pueden ser protectores del Nemeton. Lo han usado demasiadas veces para beneficio personal. Se han perdido inocentes desde que Scott McCall ha tomado una posición y ha dejado que estas criaturas se vayan de Beacon Hills. A él no le importan las personas fuera de lo que considera sus límites". El consejo de hombres lobo todos asintieron en acuerdo.

"El Consejo Emisario tiene que hablar con el Dr. Deaton, él permitió que una chispa no se formara. Como saben, eso podría haber sido desastroso. Si no se usa el poder, podría destruir toda la ciudad, y la tierra no podría ser utilizada durante años. Tenemos que averiguar por qué hizo esto". La voz de Julia Baccari hizo eco en la habitación; había sido afortunada que se hubiera topado con Stiles.

"Nos reuniremos una vez que hayan hablado Talia y Deaton. Tenemos brujas en camino a Beacon Hills para poner un hechizo alrededor del Nemeton para que la manada McCall no pueda usarlo. Es una pena que el Alfa Verdadero deje que el poder caiga sobre su cabeza.

Scott miró al Alfa que yacía a sus pies. La sangre brotaba de su cuello. Sus ojos brillaron rojos, y sonrió al sentir el poder correr por su cuerpo. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era deshacerse del cuerpo. No podía dejar que los demás supieran lo que había sucedido, que de alguna manera su habilidad Alfa se había desvanecido tan rápido como había llegado. Tuvo que matar a uno para que todos pudieran ver que nada había cambiado. Le dio una patada al cadáver con el dedo del pie. Tenía que morir por el bien mayor. Era demasiado importante para volver a ser un beta.

Stiles no podía creer que lo hubieran enviado lejos. Parecía que tenía algo de poder y necesitaba ser entrenado. Si no lo hubiera hecho, podría haberse vuelto peligroso. A su papá no le importaba. Scott lo había ignorado y mantenía alejados a sus amigos, bueno, obviamente ellos no eran suyos. Estar lejos de Beacon Hills sonaba como la solución perfecta, pero ahora esto. Su amado Jeep fue obligado a salir de la carretera no muy lejos de su destino.

"Es el señor Stilinski, ¿verdad?

"¿Quién eres tú?" Stiles miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una salida.

"Mi nombre es Deucalion. Entiendo que tienes un don, un poder maravilloso. Me sentiría honrado si me permitieras ayudarte con eso. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es unirte a mi manada, te enseñaremos y te protegeremos de cualquiera de los que te desean daño". El hombre se apoyó ligeramente en su bastón blanco. Él puede ser ciego, pero estaba claro que no podía subestimarlo.

"Uhh, me siento halagado, pero alguien me está entrenando, así lo haré. Será mejor que me vaya, pero gracias por la oferta". Había algo en este tipo ciego que lo ponía nervioso que hacía que su sensatez hormigueo.

"Me temo que no puedo permitir que eso suceda. Insisto en que nos acompañes, Ennis, Aidan, Ethan, por favor, vengan y conozcan a su nuevo compañero de manada.

"No soy un gran carpintero. Soy un verdadero solitario, prácticamente un ermitaño. No me quieres como..." Él aleteó las manos mientras explicaba. Ennis se lanzó contra el adolescente y lo golpeó con fuerza contra su jeep. Las rodillas de Stiles cedieron cuando él se deslizó hacia el suelo, sus manos rodearon su garganta, lo agarraron con fuerza y comenzaron a apretar. El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse a su alrededor. Luchó por mantenerse consciente, temiendo lo que le pasaría.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es aceptar, y Ennis se detendrá, y nos aseguraremos de que estés a salvo". La boca de Deucalion se curvó en una sonrisa arrogante.

"Déjalo en paz", gruñó Ethan cuando él y su gemelo fusionaron sus cuerpos hasta que formaron uno, los huesos se rompieron y crujieron cuando se unieron. Los músculos se unieron, y la piel se extendió sobre el monstruo ahora enorme, y luego se apresuró a su compañero de manada y lo alejó de su víctima.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Gritó el Alfa.

"No podemos dejar que le hagas daño". Se movió, por lo que la criatura se paró frente a Stiles.

"¿No vas a dejarme? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Os hice a ambos y puedo destruirte.

"Deucalion, los Hales están llegando. Necesitamos salir de aquí ahora". Una mujer lo agarró del brazo y trató de alejarlo.

Garras empujadas en su tráquea; La sangre comenzó a gotear por su cuello. "Kali, nunca me toques ni me digas qué hacer nunca más. Soy el Alfa, eso está claro". Sus ojos ciegos no miraban nada, y la voz era fría.

"Sí, Alfa, lo entiendo". Ella se atragantó y habría bajado la cabeza en señal de sumisión, pero su mano en su garganta la detuvo.

"Vamonos." Con eso, los hombres lobo desaparecieron en el bosque, la oscuridad los envolvió y los hizo desaparecer de la visión humana.

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski". Una voz femenina gritó.

"Él está por aquí". Los gemelos unidos respondieron cuando aún estaban de pie y protegieron a su compañero adolescente.

"Aléjate de él". Ella exigió, sus ojos brillaron rojos.

"No." Gruñó de nuevo.

"Me ayudaron", murmuró Stiles. "¿Alfa Hale?

"Sí, Stiles, soy Talia Hale, ¿y te ayudaron?" Ella esperó a que él asintiera. "¿Por qué?

"Teníamos que hacerlo, no teníamos otra opción". Finalmente comenzó a dividirse en sus formas originales.

"Por supuesto que tenías que hacerlo," los ojos de Talia se enfocaron en Stiles. "Vamos a llevarlos a todos a la manada". Fue como ella pensó; Él era más que una chispa. Era un Chispa Pura.

Ethan había mirado a su hermano antes de volverse. "¿Nosotros también?

"Sí, hay algunas cosas que debéis saber. Derek, por favor, ayúdalo a levantarse.

La boca de Stiles se abrió cuando un chico solo unos años mayor que él, caminó hacia él. Era hermoso con unos ajustados jeans negros, una camiseta ajustada cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"Lo llevaremos". Aidan no esperó una respuesta ya que ambos se inclinaron y lo ayudaron a levantarse. "Las llaves del auto, no estás en ningún estado para conducir.

Derek observó mientras la trampa mortal se alejaba. Estaba sorprendido de que el vehículo aún se fuera, parecía que iba a desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué está pasando mamá? ¿Quién es él? ¿Quiénes son?" Nunca había visto a hombres lobo unirse de esa manera antes y ¿por qué dejaron a Deucalion? Nadie lo había hecho nunca, no vivo de todos modos.

"Te lo diré cuando volvamos. Stiles necesita, no solo estar entrenado sino estar protegido, es muy especial.

"Sí, lo es", murmuró Derek mientras pensaba en esos aturdidos ojos ámbar. Tuvo esta repentina necesidad de asegurarse de que volvieran a salvo y alguien lo controló "Vamos". Caminó hacia su coche sin esperar respuesta.

Talia nunca había visto a su hijo tan preocupado por un extraño. Parecía que Stiles iba a ser importante para todos ellos. Podía oler la excitación de ambos. Si esto iba a conducir a lo que ella creía, Derek no iba a facilitar las cosas, no con todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Eso podría ser tratado en un futuro próximo.


End file.
